


lovin'

by swabbi (raynecakes)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: M/M, reposts from an old tumblr basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynecakes/pseuds/swabbi
Summary: setting: ~1984-5





	1. i'm not gay.

**Author's Note:**

> setting: ~1984-5

_I’m not gay._

There was that thought, plaguing his mind.  
Bobbi sighed next to him, the two of them sitting on his bed.  
“Swampy, you know I’m here for you…”

_I’m not gay._

“It’s okay. I promise– we don’t have to rush into things, okay?”  
“We can just take it slow…”  
Bobbi’s fingers intertwined with his. He looked off to the side, feeling a mix of confusion, glee, and self-hatred.

_I’m not gay._

“We don’t even have to tell Danny yet, if you don’t want.”  
Swampy stayed silent, looking like he was about to cry.  
“May I?”

_I’m not gay._

Bobbi gently pulled his fingers from Swampy’s, leaving him wanting more. He was still afraid to admit that.  
Those very same fingers then ran down his cheek - Bobbi chuckled lightly as Swampy finally turned his head again.  
“You still haven’t kissed anyone, right?”

_I’m not gay._

“…right,” he said, disappointed with himself. Of course not, he’d been hiding all this time.   
“Would you… like to change that?”  
His heart skipped a beat.

_I’m not gay._

Despite that thought still eating away at him, he nodded. It was subtle, but Bobbi knew it was there.  
“Just sit back… I want you to be comfortable.”  
“R-right…”

_I’m not gay._

Bobbi’s lips locked with his, the weight of it hitting him and making tears prick his eyes.  
He was so overjoyed - this was something he’d only ever dreamt about - but here it was, it was happening, and he never wanted it to stop.  
He was shaking with tears when Bobbi pulled away.

_I’m not gay._

“A-are you okay…?” Bobbi asked, concerned.  
“B– better th-than ever,” he sniffled, smiling.  
He held onto Bobbi tightly, as if he was afraid he’d get up and leave.

_...I’m so gay._


	2. peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setting: ~2009

**_“I love you.”_ **

Bobbi had this little habit of whispering things while his husband lay there, still asleep. Sweet words, never anything cruel or unkind - he couldn’t bear to even think of it. He sighed gently - how did he end up with such an amazing man?

**_“You bring me so much happiness.”_ **

It was true. Neither of them had known what such a powerful love felt like, until they met each other. Their thoughts were always filled with the other, with dreams for the future and all the things they wanted.

**_“I never want to lose you.”_ **

Sherman stirred in his sleep… he really did look so peaceful, though. Even after ten years apart, they were as close as they had been before - no, they were  _closer._  He remembered the pure joy on Sherman’s face when he proposed, how beautiful he was at their wedding.

**_“I’m so glad to have you back.”_ **

As Bobbi began gently stroking Sherman’s cheek, his eyes slowly opened.   
He chuckled lightly, “How much of that did you hear, love?”  
Sherman smiled, “A lot.”  
“Good, because it’s all true.”

Their legs were tangled together under the covers, Sherman’s arms wrapped tightly around Bobbi’s bare torso.

“Well,” Sherman said, “Have I ever mentioned how much I adore you?”  
“Oh  _nooo,_ I don’t think you ever have,” Bobbi laughed. It was quiet, not wanting to disturb his husband, but still so infectious.

They both knew that soon, they would have to get out of bed and get dressed…  
But right now, they were content with laying together, minimally clothed and smiling.  
This was love. This was  _peace_.  
And they didn’t want anything else.


End file.
